An organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as OLED) display is a self-luminous display. Compared with a liquid crystal display, no backlight source is required for the OLED display so that the OLED display is slimmer. Moreover, the OLED display further has advantages such as high luminance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high reaction speed, wide operation temperature range and the like. The OLED display is widely applied in various high-performance display fields due to the above advantages.
Touch electrodes in the OLED are provided as gridded metallic wires. As a result, on one hand, resistance of the touch electrodes is reduced, thereby improving touch sensitivity. On the other hand, since the touch electrodes are gridded metallic wires having good ductility, flex resistance of the touch electrodes has been further improved. The display panel is thinner in the frame region than the display region. So the strength of the touch signal between the touch electrodes formed by the gridded metallic wires in the frame region and the touch object (e.g., a finger) is weaker. Moreover, the touch sensitivity in the edges of the display region of the touch display apparatus is poorer than in rest of the display region because the touch electrodes at the edges of the display region are at least partly located in the frame region.